The Tales of Marik and the Minions
by Driveshipper
Summary: This is about Marik and his minions past, also how the Marik formed the Rare Hunters. This is my first fan fic.
1. Author's Note

Hello, this is my first fanfiction on . It is about Marik Ishtar and his minion's (that battled Yugi in Battle City on season 2) pasts. Their past in this fanfiction are my theories, on what their past was like, and how Marik assembled the Rare Hunters. Their is no Yaoi in this fanfiction, but I made Arkana gay to make fun of him because he is my least favorite minion and I hate him. Yugioh is copyright to Kazuki Takahashi and all of its wonderful characters belong to him aswell. I don't own any copyright of Yugioh I'm just a big fan. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Campout

{Author's Note:This Story,while on camp grounds,takes place sometime after Yugioh Season around 4-5A?}

Chapter 1: The Camp-out.

"Come on,let's start a campfire!" Marik yelled to get his minions out of the van. The minions came out with campfire logs, tents,sleeping bags,and a cage with a tarp over it. "Use the large campfire logs as benches,and put them around the campfire." Marik commanded.

When the minions were done with putting their stuff in the right places,they sat on a bench. Marik asked "Is everyone here?" "Well I am." said Rare Hunter. Strings nodded. "Well where is Bandit Keith?" asked Marik. "I don't know." said Umbra.  
"Well I don't know either,Umbra." said Lumis. "Well at least I know those two are here." said Marik. "I bet he's asleep in the tent over there, Wait... where is..." The minions looked at Marik and knew who he ment. "He's N the cage with a tarp,masta." said Rare Hunter. "Alright." said Marik.

"Hey,why don't we tell stories about our lives?" suggested Rare Hunter. "Brilliant idea!" said Marik. "How about you start first,Rare Hunter,because you had the idea?" "Well ok masta because I want to obey you!",said Rare Hunter.


	3. Chapter 2: Rare Hunter's past part 1

**[Auther's note: If you think the word Nigga is racist, then go ahead and skip this chapter and the next, you have been warned!]**

Chapter 2 : Rare Hunter's Past Part 1.

"Well." Rare Hunter began. " As long as I can remember, I use to be black, even though I'm not now but I'll get to the part were my skin changed white later. When I was born my parents be'N the unfellow homies they were, never gave me a name! They also abandoned me on da streets, they walked away fight'N like unfellow homies do. Growing up on da street, I followed the examples of other nigga homies, I learned how to: fight like a gangsta, pick pocket and steal, and fight'N the other gangs. Though the most important nigga thing I learned was eat'N bedfas and showa'N every day, and since I was a tiny young nigga i've never forgotten to do those things."

"Well all that happe'ned when I was 10, though when I got to da age of 13 and I tried to get into da public school, though they rejected me just cause I was a nigga from da streets! Though I found a article in da newspapa, say'N that help was wanted at a bedfas club, so I went their and got a part time job make'N bedfas for da people who came to da restraunt. He said I looked like a 'hungry bedfas customer more than an employee'. And he was *^&%'N right! On the third day,I was fired! I was fired because when I was fix'N da customer's bedfas,I ate it! Now when I was 18 I was walk'N down da street, and ran into a little boy around da age of 11 and dat little fellow nigga homie was him, masta Marik."

To be continued in Rare Hunter's past part 1


	4. Chapter 3: Rare Hunters Past Part 2

**Author's Note: Once again if you find the word Nigga or black racist skip this chapter and go on to the next one, you have been warned!**

Chapter 3: Rare Hunter's Past part 2

"That was da first time dat I saw masta Marik" Rare Hunter said, continuing on with the story.

"Well when I first ran into da young 11 year old masta Marik he said 'Hey, do you know how to fight?' and be'N the fellow nigga homie I was I replied 'Yes, I know how to fight cause I learned nigga fight'N customs on da streets.' He then said 'Good, Do you want to join my gang, the Rare Hunters'  
I was amazed dat a young boy at the age of 11 had a gang, and I finally understood why he was wear'N a black cloak.  
I gladly said 'Yes, of course, masta'  
The boy replied 'Marik.' 'I am now your fellow nigga homie masta Marik' I said bowing before him"  
Then Da young masta asked 'Wait, whats your name'  
'I neva had a name masta Marik.' I replied.  
'Your name shall just be The Rare Hunter then.' Masta Marik said.  
I was then so happy dat I finally had a name, that I could skip bedfas for a week. (Though I did'nt)

From dat day on I was masta Marik's fellow nigga homie and he was mine. Masta Marik must'v been a nigga cause he had darker skin dan DA whiteys in da town, even though every time I asked, 'Masta Marik are you a nigga?' He would say 'Whats a nigger I'm Egyptian!?' Then I said 'A nigga is a homie, which means a friend'  
I was da first of many of the Rare Hunters to join, masta Marik's gang. Even though masta Marik was 11 he was da smartiest in da gang (after all he is da leader) he studied alot of stuff I could'Nt undastand, he even new how to hack inta da computers at diffrent places. Well we had to do alot of travel'N back inforth, cause masta Marik had two bases, the first one was in Domino City (Were he met me) and Egypt his home town. We took a large boat for travel'N through these two places.

To dis day I remeber what card he gave me, it was the red dark magician, though Arkana Purse took it from me threating to rape me if I didn't give it to him. Though to this day I'm still gratefull I'm masta Marik's fellow nigga homie, and proud to be a Rare Hunter, a part of a gang that takes peoples rare cards,money and beats them up."


	5. Chapter 4: On to the next one

"Well"Marik began, "If Rare Hunter is finished,then who goes next? Wait...if we are going in the order that Yugi batted minions then..." "ARCANA PURSE IS NEXT!" someone in the distance yelled. *Marik and minions look back to see an old guy going through bushes.* "Who the hell invited you?" Rare Hunter asked. "I don't know!" Umbra shouted. "Well, I don't know either,Umbra!" Lumis shouted back. *The coot sits on a log while Marik looks at him untrustedly.* "Who didja want me to tell you about again?" asked the coot. "I guess Arcana Purse, but push its cage over here." Marik said. "Don't even THINK about taking the tarp off!" Marik continued. "Mmkay." Answered the coot. *Coot pushes cage over and sits down on log.* "I'll start now,"the coot said.


	6. Chapter 5: Arkana's past part 1

...Arkana Purse? Well,he was the dumbest, gayest person around. That is, if he WAS a person. Ever since he got hit on the head, he thought he was a clown dog! It happened this way. When Purse was first born, he was straight. Straight, I tell you. STRAIGHT! Well, he was up to Junior High, when his dear ol' mama died. His dad was so sad, and he was cruel enough to leave him there. How mean, I tell you. MEAN! What did Purse do? He left! When he walked by a TV store a few months after, there was an article about Clown Planet. Well, Purse thought it would be cool to visit another planet, so he took a space shuttle there. Now, Clown Planet can only be seen by few that are not on its surface. Purse saw it, jumped out, and landed on the magenta planet. Purse went to High School, and he loved a girl. He treated her to nice dinners, shopping trips, and exploring trips. Sadly, her daddy died (mom pushed him down the stairs to be gay, which neither purse or his girl knew) so the moma wanted to move to another planet, taking Purse's girl with her. Purse was down in the dumps. To help cheer himself up, he studied the starry sky. And guess what?! That fateful day, Arkana Purse discovered a satellite! Purse didn't want to tell about his discovery, so he built a space craft himself. A few years later, the space craft was done, and Purse left Clown Planet. 


End file.
